Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Moral Action/Act Two
Act Two Fade in EXT. SPACE-ARCHER (Optical) Warping Capt. Taylor's (VO): Captain's Starlog Supplemental. After receiving a distress call from Admiral Hanson, we've altered course to rendezvous with the fleet. Subspace communications from the site of battle have been cut off possibly by Romulan interference. INT. Wardroom Room Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Lieutenant Mason, Lieutenant Commander Williams, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar, Doctor Carlson, Ensign Carlson, and Ensign Sutherland are around the table. Capt. Taylor: Based on our last communication, we have to assume the Borg have survived the fleet's attack...your thoughts on our next encounter? Cmdr. Martin: What about that EMP device we've been talking about? Ltcmdr. Williams: I've gone over it four times but the device isn't powerful enough to disable their telepresence capture ships, we maybe able to disable two maybe three but if there's an armada it'll be impossible for me to do that. Dr. Carlson: I've got my medical team preparing anti-radiation medications for the crew to handle the Romulan plasma torpedoes radiation emittions that they produce. Ltjg. Mason: I've worked with Major Lance and we've both posted Security and MACOs on all decks. Capt. Taylor: (sighs) We've been through a lot but let's talk about our guest Doctor? Dr. Carlson: I've treated her for broken ribs and a bruised jaw thanks to the Commander, but she'll make a full recover. Ens. Carlson: How are we going to get her to talk to us about what her people are planning? Capt. Taylor: Maybe we need to have a fellow family member to talk to her (turns to T'Shar). Everyone looks at T'Shar. Capt. Taylor: I guess it's time for you all to know that T'Shar is half Vulcan, half Romulan her sister is sitting in our brig right now. T'Shar: I'll try my best Captain. Capt. Taylor: Alright, everyone let's get the ship ready for battle dismissed. Everyone gets up from their chairs and leaves the room. Cut to INT. Brig T'Shar opens the door to the brig area and walks into it and nods at the guard and the door closes behind her, as the Romulan officer gets up from her cot. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: Hello. Romulan officer: I don't believe it you're alive I thought that you were killed when the Earther's destroyed your ship. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: They spared me and gave me a commission sis listen to me, our people are committing mass murder on a grand scale without provocation. She snickers and backs up. Romulan officer: I don't believe it you've change sis. T'Shar: Our people aren't doing this for the right reasons 11,000 people on Salem One, half a dozen crewmen onboard half a dozen NX-Class ships have been killed for no reason what so ever please cooperate with the Captain she's a great woman I can speak to her on your behalf. Romulan Officer: I can't betray our people like what you've done by wearing that uniform of our enemy T'Shar I don't know who you are anymore. The Romulan officer sits on the cot, T'Shar walks out of the Brig and then hears the com. Capt. Taylor (OC): All personnel report to your posts...Tactical Alert T'Shar heads to the bridge. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) T'Shar walks onto the bridge and stands next to Commander Martin. Ens. Carlson: We're approaching the battle site Captain. Capt. Taylor: (gets up from chair, and leans forward on the conn) Mr. Mason charge Phase Cannons and prepare to fire, Sickbay standby to receive wounded. Ltjg. Mason: Visual contact. Capt. Taylor: Let's see it. Viewer shows the graveyard and the Bridge crew reacts with horror as they see the wreckage of the Starfleet armada... it is like Pearl Harbor. Passing by one dead ship after another. Cmdr. Martin: My god they destroyed the whole armada. Capt. Taylor: Survivors? Cmdr. Martin: None. Capt. Taylor: (in shock) But this is impossible there were a fleet of 40 Starships in the fleet going to retake the Draken System. Cut to: INT. Brig Captain Taylor storms in and activates the intercom. Capt. Taylor: The Romulans destroyed the fleet. Romulan officer huffs. Capt. Taylor: ANSWER ME! Romulan Officer: My people will destroy the Coalition of Planets and take over the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrant, and you can't do anything to stop them. She opens the door and pulls out her Phase pistol. Romulan Officer: Your threats aren't very convincing. I told you, you're too civilized. Taylor takes her out of the brig area. Crewmen: Ma'am. Capt. Taylor: As you were. Capt. Taylor: (passes a woman) Ensign. She opens the starboard Airlock and throws the Romulan woman into the airlock and closes the door. Capt. Taylor: What are your people planning? Romulan Officer: This tactic doesn't suit you, Captain. Capt. Taylor: This airlock has a decompression rate of point five atmospheres per minute. (The Romulan officer folds her arms, so Taylor goes to the console and inputs several commands) Capt. Taylor: You'd better start talking now, because in about forty seconds you won't be able to. The attack plans of your people NOW! (She starts having trouble breathing, as Lieutenant Mason and a security guard walks over to her.) Ltjg. Mason: Captain? Capt. Taylor: Everything is fine Lieutenant. Ltjg. Mason: The airlock is decompressing she'll die. Capt. Taylor: Not for the next thirty seconds she won't, the attack plans what do you know? Ltjg. Mason: CAPTAIN! Capt. Taylor: Your memory getting any better? (The Romulan Commander nods) Say again? Ltjg. Mason: MA'AM! (The Romulan Commander drops to her knees, Taylor opens the door and lets her crawl out.) Capt. Taylor: Take her to the Brig. Ltjg. Mason: Come on let's go. (Mason and a guard takes the Commander away.) (End of Act Two, Fade out)